A Little Bit Jealous?
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: Sedikit cemburu, tidak akan membunuh, 'kan? Tidak membunuh secara fisik, namun tetap akan membunuh perasaan, 'kan? Itulah yang dirasakan Private ketika melihat kekasihnya, Francis Blowhole, bersama gadis lain di hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari kencan mereka yang batal. A HoleVate fanfic. For NakamaLuna and all of HoleVate shipper here. Warning inside!


**A Little Bit Jealous?**

**Pairing : HoleVate a.k.a Blowhole x Private **

**Disclaimer : PoM (c) Dreamworks, Nickelodeon. FF (c) me**

**Warnings : OOCness, Humanized Characters, AU, contains BL (BOYS LOVE), fluff—CHEESY, fast storyline. Don't like, don't read! You've been warned!**

**Please don't bash the pairings and characters here! Feel free to give flames/critiques to my story, but still, READ my warnings first! **

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eh? Besok tidak bisa? Tapi kau sudah berjanji padaku seminggu yang lalu…" suara pemuda berusia sembilanbelas tahun itu sedikit sebal. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan meremas ponselnya lebih keras daripada sebelumnya.

_/"Maafkan aku, Private… Aku ada urusan keluarga. Aku baru saja dikabari oleh Ibuku…"/_ balas seseorang di seberang telepon dengan nada menyesal.

Private—bocah itu—menghela napas panjang, tanda kecewa, "Oke, baiklah kalau ini memang urusan keluarga. Mungkin lain kali…"

_/"Aku benar-benar minta maaf…"/ _jawabnya lirih.

Pemuda _blonde_ dan beriris biru langit itu merebahkan dirinya di ranjangnya yang empuk, "Uh-uh. Iya, sudahlah. Tidak apa. Ayolah, ini hanya kencan pertama biasa, kau tidak perlu merasa sebersalah itu padaku, Francis. Ini seperti bukan dirimu saja." Private membalas dengan senyum terpaksa—walau yang di seberang telepon sama sekali tak melihatnya.

_/"Baiklah, sampai bertemu di kampus besok Senin."/_ Francis—Francis Blowhole, lebih lengkapnya—benar-benar menyesal. Karena ini _first date _mereka, Francis dan Private, setelah satu minggu _official_ menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan ini juga merupakan momen pertama mereka sebagai _new couple_, Francis malah merusaknya, dengan cara paling tidak menyenangkan. Dia sendiri yang membuat janji, dia sendiri yang mengingkarinya. Itu menyebalkan. Dan bukan sifat seorang Blowhole.

"Ya. Sampai bertemu besok Senin…"

'_KLIP!'_

Ponselnya ditutup.

Kini Private hanya bisa diam berbaring di ranjangnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa kecuali bernapas pelan sambil melihat langit-langit kamarnya.

"Idiot." Dan dari bibir mungilnya, terucap kata itu. _Untuk dirinya sendiri, lebih tepatnya_.

Hening lagi. Sebelum akhirnya dia mengangkat ponselnya, membukanya, mengetik sesuatu dan kemudian ponsel itu ia tempelkan di telinganya.

"Halo? Skippa?"

_/"Ya? Ada apa, Private?"/_

"Besok aku main ke tempat kalian seharian—menginap saja. Oke?"

_/"Oke. Tapi besok bukannya kau ada kencan dengan kekasihmu?"/_

"Batal. Oke,_ fix_. Besok menginap di tempat kalian. Bilang pada Rico, kalau besok aku akan menggunakan sansak tinjunya."

_/"Cool with me."/_

'_KLIP!'_

Ponsel kembali ditutup untuk kedua kali malam ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang ini cerah. Sangat cerah. Saking cerahnya, ibu-ibu rumah tangga amat sangat berbahagia untuk menjemur pakaian basah mereka setelah dicuci di halaman belakang rumah mereka.

Dan siang yang cerah ini, anehnya, ada satu bagian yang diliputi awan hitam, dengan suara-suara aneh yang menggema di sana, letaknya ada di tengah kota New York, di sebuah rumah berukuran sedang dan rasanya bila ada anak kecil yang melihatnya, hanya ada dua pilihan; menangis meraung-raung karena seram, atau malah berkata 'WOW' melihat pemandangan aneh seperti itu benar-benar bisa terjadi.

'_BUAGH!'_

"Idiot."

'_DUGH!'_

"Bodoh."

"_BUGH!"_

"Imbisil."

'_DIESH!'_

"SUPER MEGA GIGA IDIOT! WAAARRGGHH! _SILLY ME_!" si Blonde berteriak sambil menghajar sansak tinju itu dengan sangat keras, sangat keras sampai-sampai—

'_JDUK!'_

"Aduh!"

—sansak itu berayun kembali pada dirinya dan memberikan 'ciuman mesra' pada tubuh mungil bocah itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Private?" Skippa—itu sebutannya Private untuk laki-laki tinggi berambut hitam legam dengan iris biru es dan berparas tampan bernama asli Skipper—menyodorkan tangannya untuk membantu Private yang baru saja jatuh tersungkur kembali berdiri.

Private menerima tangan Skipper, pria itu menariknya dan Private segera berdiri. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya karena terantuk lantai tadi ketika ia jatuh. "Buruknya—iya."

Skipper mengambil handuk yang tersampir di bahunya dan segera mengelap kepala Private (ya, kepala. Bukan hanya wajah, namun satu kepala. Private menghajar sansak itu sedari pagi sampai siang ini, membuatnya benar-benar mandi keringat). Bocah itu hanya diam saja.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau kencan pertama dengan kekasihmu?" Private hanya bisa menunduk ditanyai seperti itu oleh Skipper, temannya satu kampus itu.

"…Seperti yang kukatakan di telepon kemarin malam; batal. Dia ada urusan keluarga mendadak. Jadi dibatalkan."

Pria yang lebih tua dua tahun dari si _Blonde_ menyerahkan sebotol air mineral dingin kepada Private dan bocah itu segera membuka tutupnya dan meminumnya, "Padahal kau antusias sekali, 'kan?" Skipper tersenyum menggoda, satu jarinya mengangkat dagu Private agar bocah itu setidaknya melihatnya, namun Private membuang mukanya, "Dan sekarang kau ngambek karena dia membatalkannya secara sepihak."

"_Thanks. For making it sound really annoying_, Skippa." balas Private sarkas.

Skipper tersenyum, "_You are very welcome, My Dear_~"

Telunjuk pria itu akhirnya menyingkirkan diri dari dagu Private, kemudian bocah itu melenggang ke sebuah bangku di ruang kebugaran milik Rico—teman satu kampus yang sama-sama menyewa rumah itu bersama Skipper dan Kowalski (pria berkacamata maniak ilmu pengetahuan dan bahan kimia itu sedang tidak ada di rumah. Kemungkinan sedang mencari barang lain untuk menjadi bahan percobaannya yang lain)—dan menghembuskan napas panjang, "Padahal _first date_, berakhir seperti ini. Di hari Minggu pula. _This is suck_."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kencan denganku dan Rico?" Itu saran Skipper, yang langsung ditanggapi dengan wajah _dongo_ dari Private.

"_What_?"

"_Whatd_?" Rico baru saja mengatakannya dengan wajah yang tak kalah _dongo_ dengan Private. Pria yang sebaya dengan Skipper dengan rambut coklat gelap kemerahan serta _trade-mark_nya, berupa luka gores yang cukup dalam sampai meninggalkan bekas di bibirnya (dan—entah, sesuatu di otaknya yang menyebabkannya agak kesulitan dalam berbicara) itu benar-benar terkejut. Biasanya kencan dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih, dan bukan dengan tiga orang—setidaknya itu dasar yang diketahui Rico.

Skipper memasukkan satu tangannya ke saku celana _training_-nya, "Kita. Aku, kau dan Rico. Kencan. Bertiga. Kurang jelas atau ingin kuperjelas lagi? Rico, kau harus ikut. Ada barang bagus di 5karnival kota hari ini."

"Oke!" Rico menjawab dengan penuh semangat. Dia tidak akan tidak patuh pada Skipper, dan tidak akan pernah. Mereka bersama dari sekolah dasar dan mereka cukup percaya diri untuk dites apa saja yang mereka berdua benci dan sukai. Mereka sudah tahu luar dalam—hanya dalam batas sahabat karib. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Pas. Dan itu menjelaskan bahwa; barang bagus bagi Skipper, jelas barang bagus pula untuknya.

"_Wait_, Rico? Kau langsung setuju?" Private tak percaya. Rico mengangguk dan kembali mengelap dengan _fire-launcher_nya kembali. Yep, dia sedang mengelap _fire-launcher_. Tenang, Rico memang barbar jika menyangkut senjata-senjata aneh, tapi dia tidak akan _over_ bila masih ada Skipper di dekatnya. Dia lebih takut dimarahi Skipper daripada mengebom White House dan dijebloskan ke penjara seumur hidup, kau tahu?

'_Plok! Plok!'_

"Berhubung semua sudah setuju—dua suara untuk ke 5kkarnival melawan satu suara tidak datang ke kkarnival, kami menang—sekarang ayo kita makan siang, aku sudah membuatnya tadi. Setelah itu tidur siang dan kemudian mandi sore untuk siap-siap ke k5karnival kota~"

"_Aye_!" dan Rico menjawab dengan antusias. Kontras dengan Private yang menekuk masam mukanya yang sangat manis itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Really_, kenapa pula harus ke 6karnival kota? Kau ingin mengejekku, Skippa?" Private masih saja menekuk muka manisnya dan menggembungkan sedikit pipinya. Sebenarnya Rico gatal ingin menarik pipi gembil Private, tapi berhubung anak ini kecil-kecil cabe rawit, sabuk hitam karate kampus maupun luar kampus dan memenangkan berbagai turnamen di berbagai tingkat, dia mengurungkan niat mulia tersebut jauh dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling gelap dan dalam.

"Tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk mengejekmu—oke, sedikit, sih. Tapi aku lebih khawatir kalau kau membelah dua semua peralatan yang ada di rumah kami. Lagipula, merubah _mood_-mu yang luar biasa jelek menjadi ceria bagaikan manusia paling bahagia di dunia merupakan amal. Jadi kulakukan saja. Kami juga bosan melihatmu masam sedari pagi, _you know_?" ucap Skipper tenang, tak lupa tangannya yang besar mengacak rambut Private, menyebabkan si _Blonde_ semakin menekuk wajahnya.

"Ung! Senyum! Ceria!" Rico ikut menambahkan, tak lupa menghadiahi pundak kecil Private dengan sebuah tinju yang tidak terlalu keras.

"Huh, _fine, fine_! Oke, kita main sampai puas 6di kkarnival6! Buat aku lupa bahwa aku punya kekasih bernama Francis Blowhole dan lupa kalau sebenarnya aku ada kencan di sini, Skippa, Rico!" muka Private kembali riang dan itu membuat Skipper dan Rico tersenyum.

"_Aye, aye, Captain_~" jawab mereka kompak.

Mereka mulai menyusuri 6karnival yang ramai itu. Bermain dari _game_ satu ke _game_ yang lainnya. Mulai dari _toss ring_, _shoot the duck_ dan _dart_ di mana ini menjadi keahlian Skipper, _skeeball_, _whac-a-mole_ (dan Rico paling jago ini. Kontras dengan Private yang malah tidak sengaja memukul tangan Skipper yang ia gunakan untuk menahan dirinya tadi), menyeburkan Private di kolam tangki dalam permainan _dunk tank_, _kisses_ (membuat Private dan Rico tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Skipper mendapat ciuman mesra dari dua penguin yang menjaga _booth_ itu), _weight-guessing_, karaoke—nyaris membuat yang mendengarkan mereka bernyanyi menjadi tuli karena Rico dan Private buta nada, dan _pump_ di mana Private menunjukkan bakat _pump_-nya yang luar biasa (Skipper mengikuti di belakangnya). Naik komidi putar (dan meninggalkan Skipper di dekat penjual tiket. Mukanya akan ditaruh di mana bila ada seseorang yang mengenalnya melihatnya bermain komidi putar berbentuk kuda bertanduk alias unicord dengan ekor pelangi?), serta biang lala—yang membuat mereka membayar uang ekstra tutup mulut karena peraturan 'hanya dua orang yang bisa masuk biang lala' untuk Rico.

Tak lupa menjajal berbagai _snack_ yang ada di sana pula. Permen apel, _waffle_, permen kapas, gulali, _crepes_, _hamburger_, soda, _lemon tea_, es krim, _mini pizza_, _popcorn_, dan lain-lain. Ah, karena Skipper tidak bisa memakan makanan yang manis-manis, sebagian besar Rico dan Private-lah yang menghabiskan semuanya. Skipper memilih untuk mengunyah _original popcorn _dengan es krim rasa _mint_.

"Haaahh! Kuakui, teman-teman. Ini MENYENANGKAN! Wuuh! _Thanks a lot, guys_! _You are the best of the best friends EVER_!" Private merentangkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke atas sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kini mereka ada di salah satu _stand_ makanan, dan mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sana sejenak.

Skipper menyesap _latte_-nya, "_You're welcome_~"

"Whelchomheh!" (_Welcome!_) Rico membalas omongan Private dengan mulut penuh kentang goreng di dalamnya. Private kembali tersenyum sebelum matanya melihat sesosok mahkluk tinggi berambut kelabu dengan kulit putih pucat serta _eye-patch_ hitam di mata kanannya yang rasanya sangat ia kenal lewat bersama seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna kelabu terang dan mereka bergandengan tangan mesra. Si Pirang mengucek matanya pelan.

"Ada apa? Matamu kemasukan debu?" Tanya Skipper.

Private menggeleng, "Rasanya… Aku baru saja melihat Francis… lewat. Bersama seorang gadis."

Skipper menaikkan satu alisnya, "Blowhole?"

"Huh?" Rico menatap Private agak sedikit kaget. "Oy, oy, _no kidding_, Priv…"

"Aku akan pergi untuk memastikannya. Kalian tunggu di sini sebentar, ya!" Private langsung melesat mengikuti dua orang itu, orang yang dilihatnya sebagai sosok kekasihnya, namun ia berharap—benar-benar berharap—bahwa ia hanya salah lihat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oke, sudah satu jam lamanya sejak Private membuntuti dua orang itu. Kabar bahagianya, itu memang benar kekasihnya yang bernama Francis Blowhole. Kabar buruknya? Itu **BENAR-BENAR** kekasihnya, berdua dengan **WANITA** lain, di hari yang **SEHARUSNYA** merupakan hari _first date_-nya dengan Blowhole.

Mereka berkeliling di 8karnival layaknya sepasang kekasih. Blowhole membelikan wanita itu banyak barang, sampai-sampai memenangkan boneka lumba-lumba raksasa dari permainan _Shoot-the-Freak_.

"Tidak akan bisa lebih buruk dari ini, 'kan?"

Dan karena saking senangnya wanita itu mendapatkan boneka lumba-lumba, ia memeluk Blowhole dengan erat dan memberinya kecupan yang cukup lama di pipi kiri Blowhole. Pemandangan yang cukup menyenangkan—kalau saja yang dikecup wanita itu bukan kekasih Private.

"_Oh, God, help me_." Tuhan benar-benar menjahilinya hari ini. Rasanya hatinya remuk bagaikan dihajar habis-habisan oleh pukulan Bing dan Bada, kembar besar yang baik muka maupun badannya tak beda jauh dengan gorila, yang hobinya main pukul siapa saja yang mereka anggap menyebalkan—entah mereka berbuat sesuatu atau tidak.

Dengan kecepatan layaknya pelari marathon dunia, Private segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan pergi entah ke mana. Matanya blur karena likuid yang sekarang membendung di kelopak matanya sudah siap untuk meluncur deras di pipi bocah itu. Ia pun tak mempedulikan siapa saja yang tak sengaja ia tabrak di jalan. Yang jelas, ia hanya ingin menghilang dari sana dan setidaknya sebelum menghilang, ia ingin menghajar Blowhole dengan semua jurus yang ia pelajari dalam karate.

"Sial!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Prrr! Prrr!'_

Ponsel Private bergetar. Segera ia buka ponsenya dan mendapati bahwa Skipper yang meneleponnya. Dengan malas, ia angkat telepon itu dan segera menempelkannya di telinganya.

"_What_?"

_/"Where are you?"/_

"_Somewhere…_"

_/"I know that. But please, be more specific, Private. Where the heck are you now?"/ _Skipper ingin sekali mencubit pipi Private dengan sangat kuat kalau saja bocah itu ada di dekatnya karena menjawab pertanyaannya dengan amat tidak spesifik.

"_Dunno. And don't care… _Aku hanya ingin menghilaaaaaang ditelan Black Hole. Dan sebelum itu, aku akan menghajar pria bernama Blowhole sampai sekarat, koma, dan berakhir mati di pangkuan wanita yang entah siapanya—kekasih barunya itu…" Private mulai sesenggukkan. Dia benar-benar kesal. Makan hati istilahnya. Dia yang berjanji, dia yang mengingkari, dan dia berkencan dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Oh, ya ampun. Sungguh amat sangat tidak lucu.

_/"Daripada kau yang mengorbankan tangan indahmu, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menghajarnya untuk dirimu, Private?"/_ tawar Skipper dengan nada datar, namun Private tahu bahwa Skipper tidak pernah main-main dengan tawarannya. Private tahu bahwa Skipper sangat peduli terhadapnya dan dia bisa melakukan apa saja kalau itu berhubungan dengan Private. Belum lagi kalau ia serius dengan tawaran Skipper soal menghajar Blowhole. Daripada koma, Skipper akan menyiksanya terlebih dahulu, baru membunuhnya. Skipper adalah seorang _expert_ dalam bidang bela diri apa pun karena dia cepat menangkap segala sesuatu dalam sekali lihat.

Private menggeleng walau Skipper tidak melihatnya, "Tak usah. Tidak lucu kalau kau yang menghajarnya untukku. Tinggalkan aku sementara, oke? Kalau mau pulang, pulanglah duluan. Aku akan menyusul—entah berapa lama."

_/"Oke."/_

'_KLIP!'_

Dan ponsel kembali ditutup.

Private menengadah ke langit, melihat bintang bertaburan di sana. Kolam bintang yang cantik dan merupakan pemandangan yang sangat indah bila disaksikan bersama orang terkasih—tidak dalam kasusnya.

"Uuuuhh… FRANCIS BLOWHOLE IDIOT! Beraninya kau melirik orang lain padahal baru seminggu jadian denganku! Kalau kau sejijik itu berhubungan dengan laki-laki, bilang dong! Huwaaaa!" Bocah pirang itu menangis dan meraung sekeras yang ia bisa, toh tidak ada yang mendengarnya di sini, di bukit yang letaknya di belakang karnival ini.

Dia terus menangis, menangis dan menangis terus. Membuat matanya sembab, membuat pipinya basah, membuat lengan bajunya ikut lembab, membuat muka manisnya menjadi jauh dari kata ceria. Rasanya Tuhan menjahilinya terlalu jauh. Peribahasa yang artinya 'besakit-sakit dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian' sudah berubah menjadi 'bersenang-senang dahulu, bersakit-sakit kemudian, ditambah digigit hiu dan berakhir tertabrak _tanker_ minyak'.

Dan saking menikmati acara menangisnya, ia tidak sadar kalau ada orang yang berjalan menuju ke sana.

"Eh? Lho? Private?"

Suara itu… Suara yang amat dikenal Private selama seminggu lebih ini. Dia menengok ke belakang dan mendapati kekasihnya, Francis, sedang berdiri di sana sambil menggandeng tangan lentik seorang pemudi cantik berambut kelabu terang panjang.

"Francis?"

"Ada apa? Kau… menangis?" Blowhole melepas tangan wanita itu dan segera menuju Private, kemudian ingin mengusap wajah basah milik Private sebelum bocah itu menampik tangannya keras.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Lebih baik kau kembali bersama wanita itu!" bentak Private.

Blowhole terlihat bingung, "Apa maksudmu, sih? Oi, kenapa pula kau menangis? Private?"

"Kalau kau sejijik itu berhubungan denganku—atau laki-laki lain, lebih baik kau mengatakanya di awal. Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu disakiti seperti ini. Apa kau menerimaku hanya karena kau kasihan padaku? Jangan menyakitiku berulang kali, Tuan! Kalau kau tidak serius denganku, lebih baik kau katakan di awal, bilang bahwa kau menyukai wanita, dan kemudian kencanlah dengan wanita cantik di belakangmu itu! Jangan setelah kau menerimaku, kau lalu membuat janji kencan, membatalkannya begitu saja, membohongiku kalau ada acara keluarga dan kemudian kencan dengannya!" sekarang Private benar-benar marah. Ayolah, mau berhubungan denga laki-laki maupun perempuan, jikalau kekasihmu berjalan mesra dengan orang lain selain dirimu, bukankah sama sakitnya?

"Kamu itu berbicara apa, sih, Private? Serius, aku tidak bisa mencerna omonganmu sama sekali!" Kini Blowhole benar-benar pusing tujuh keliling. Dia benar-benar tak mengerti maksud ucapan kekasihnya ini.

Private mendecak kesal, mukanya merah karena marah dan menangis, telunjuknya digunakan untuk menuding wanita yang ada di belakang Blowhole, "Kau—dan wanita di sana, sepasang kekasih, kan? Kau berkencan denganku hanya karena kasihan padaku!"

"Eh, anu… Aku bukan—" wanita itu berusaha menjelaskan keadaan pada Private, namun bocah itu tak menggubris, malah memberikan tatapan tajam padanya, membuatnya bergidik dan tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sudahlah… Sudah cukup. Aku tahu kita baru menjalani hubungan kita selama seminggu, tapi melihatmu bersama orang lain cukup membuatku sakit hati. Sudahlah, lebih baik memang kau bersamanya saja. Lebih baik kita berpis—"

Belum selesai Private bicara, ia dibuat bungkam dengan dekapan hangat dari Blowhole. "Diamlah sebentar. Jangan berkata apa-apa lagi dan membuatku pusing. Karena aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja kau katakan."

Blowhole semakin mempererat dekapannya, "Apakah kau baru saja berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentang aku dan gadis itu? Oh, Private, kau harus tahu sesuatu, aku tak mempunyai hubungan mesra dengannya."

"Tapi kau menggandeng tangannya—sebelumnya juga, wanita itu menciummu dengan mesra…" Private terisak.

"Astaga, kau melihatku sejak itu dan kau sama sekali tidak menyapaku. Apakah kau langsung terbakar api cemburu begitu melihatku bersamanya? Sebegitu besarnyakah kau mencintaiku sampai-sampai kau cemburu buta pada adik kandungku sendiri?" suara tenor yang menyatakan sebuah pernyataan mengejutkan itu kontan membuat Private menengadah untuk melihat Blowhole.

"Tunggu—adik perempuan? Aku tak—"

Gadis itu maju ke depan dan mengetuk pundak Private, "Maaf terlambat memperkenalkan diri dan maaf sudah membuatmu salah paham. Tapi aku benar-benar adik kandung Francis. Apakah kami tidak mirip? Padahal semuanya bilang kami mirip bagai anak kembar, loh…"

Si Blonde menjadi bingung dan segera melepaskan diri dari dekapan Blowhole, "Huh?"

"Dia Doris Blowhole. Adik perempuaku satu-satunya. Dan kau cemburu padanya. Oh, Private…" Blowhole menjelaskan sesingkat dan sesimpel mungkin agar Private dapat mengerti. Doris—nama wanita itu, yang ternyata adik Blowhole—melambaikan tangannya pelan ke arah Private. "_FYI_, bukankah Kowalski adalah salah satu teman baikmu di kampus? Harusnya kau tahu bahwa Doris adalah kekasihnya. Bahkan mereka sudah bersama selama tiga tahun. Apa kau tidak tahu?"

Oke. Kepala Private seperti berada dalam mesin cuci yang terus menerus berputar.

Bocah beriris biru langit itu menatap Blowhole lekat-lekat sampai biji matanya seperti mau keluar, "Maksudmu—dia adik kandungmu dan dia bukan kekasihmu?" semua hal ini membuat otaknya lebih lambat dalam berpikir. Sial.

"Kurasa cemburu dan menangis membuat otak anak pintar dan mendapat beasiswa ini menjadi kacau…" Blowhole mendesah pelan sebelum ia memegang kedua pipi Private dan mengangkatnya, agar mata kelabunya sanggup melihat wajah Private yang sekarang kacau itu lebih jelas. Dahinya sedikit berkerut ketika mendapati matanya yang sangat merah dan sembab. Ia jadi merasa amat bersalah karena kesalahpahaman ini. "Doris baru saja pulang dari kuliahnya di London. Dia kembali ke sini hari ini, dan ibuku memberitahukan soal kepulangannya kemarin malam—saat aku menelepon dan mengabarimu tentang pembatalan kencan kita, ingat? Karena itu aku bilang ada urusan keluarga, yaitu untuk menjemput Doris di bandara. Dan karena kebetulan kota kita mengadakan karnival selama seminggu, dia ingin ke sini sekalian untuk _refreshing_…" jelas pemuda ber-_eyepatch_ itu panjang lebar.

Private melongo. Melongo sampai-sampai kepalan tangan Blowhole muat di sana.

Oke, mari kita ringkas semuanya jadi satu; pertama, Blowhole membatalkan kencan pertama mereka padahal dia sendiri yang membuat janjinya. Kedua, saking sebalnya, Private ikut dalam acara kencan bertiga atas usul Skipper. Ketiga, mereka bersenang-senang sampai akhirnya Private melihat Blowhole dan Doris. Keempat, Private membuntuti mereka dan berpikir mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, dengan kata lain Blowhole selingkuh darinya dan karena itu pula Private menangis sampai-sampai matanya seperti ditonjok kura-kura ninja. Kelima, sebuah antiklimaks yang benar-benar cetar membahana karena ternyata semua ini hanya salah paham karena Private terlalu dibakar api cemburu pada Doris yang ternyata adalah adik perempuan Blowhole.

Si Pirang menepuk jidatnya keras, "YA AMPUN! Ma-Maaf, aku—aku benar-benar… Maafkan aku! Francis dan juga Doris, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau—" Private benar-benar gelagapan. Ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa kecuali 'maaf' untuk banyak hal, namun ia bingung untuk menjabarkannya dalam bentuk kalimat yang baik dan benar. Semua hal ini membuatnya pusing tujuhpuluhtujuh keliling. Otaknya menjadi panas dan membuatnya bekerja lebih keras untuk mengatur perasaannya yang acak-adut. Sampai akhirnya pandangannya menjadi gelap sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Hangat.'_

Itu hal pertama yang bisa ia rasakan.

'_Harum.'_

Itu hal pertama yang bisa ia cium.

'_Perak.'_

Itu hal pertama yang bisa ia lihat.

"Ngghh…" Private mengucek matanya untuk mendapatkan kembali pengelihatannya yang masih samar-samar.

"Sudah bangun?" suara tenor itu menjadi hal pertama yang Private dengar. Itu suara milik Francis Blowhole—kekasihnya. Dengan segera, Private segera tahu ia sedang digendong di punggung Blowhole dan mereka kini menyusuri jalan yang hanya diterangi lampu jalan.

Pikiran anak manis itu belum terkumpul semua, "Di mana ini? Kenapa aku bisa ada dalam gendonganmu? Bukannya tadi kita ada di karni—Aw!" kepala belakangnya berdenyut keras, membuatnya merasa sakit.

Blowhole menoleh sedikit ke belakang sambil terus berjalan, "Kau pingsan. Kebanyakan menangis. Kepalamu masih pusing?" Private mengangguk memberi jawaban sembari masih memegangi belakag kepalanya.

Private sekarang sudah ingat. Tadi ia menangis keras sekali karena menduga bahwa Blowhole bersama Doris—"OH, IYA! DORIS!" sentaknya keras, membuat Francis terkejut. "MANA DORIS? AKU MAU MINTA MAAF—"

"TENANG!" Francis ikut menyentak, membuat Private pun terkejut. "Doris pulang ke apartemenku bersama Kowalski yang menjemputnya. Kau jangan khawatir, dia pasti memaafkanmu, dia memang seperti itu, kok. Tenang saja…"

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu membuang nafas lega. Kalau semisal ia tidak diluruskan perihal salah paham sialan ini, mungkin Blowhole bersaudara ini akan habis terkena pukulan maut Private. Bocah itu kemudian menundukkan wajahnya dan menaruhnya di tengkuk Blowhole, "Aku seperti orang idiot… Sekarang aku malu bukan kepalang… Mana Black Hole? Aku akan terjun ke dalamnya sekarang juga… Uuuhh…" Private benar-benar malu. Kecemburuannya benar-benar memalukan.

"Tidak ada Black Hole di Bumi—kalaupun ada, aku bertaruh sepuluh dollar kalau itu ada di perutmu dan Rico. Kau itu juga aneh. Cemburu buta seperti itu. Jangan-jangan besok ketika aku berjalan bersama ibuku, kau juga akan bilang aku selingkuh dengan wanita yang lebih tua?"

Private makin membenamkan wajahnya ke tengkuk Blowhole. Ia malu. "Maaf…"

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Ini masalah pertama kita setelah seminggu bersama, mungkin kita bisa menjadikannya pelajaran tentang masalah kepercayaan, 'kan?" Blowhole memberi solusi, disambut dengan anggukan Private di belakang sana. "Private, aku pernah bilang padamu dulu, bahwa aku adalah orang yang setia pada pasanganku, dan aku selalu memegang teguh kata-kata itu. Aku pernah disakiti dan karena rasa sakit itu, aku tidak mau orang lain merasakannya juga—apalagi dirimu."

Private mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu setulus hati dan aku tidak akan pernah berpaling darimu satu kalipun." Ucap pemuda itu datar, namun dengan nada kepastian yang sanggup membuat seorang Private percaya padanya. "Karena itulah; percayalah padaku—seperti akupun percaya padamu. Kita bersama seperti ini karena telah memutuskan bahwa kita salng mencintai satu sama lain, bukan?"

Private turun dari gendongan Blowhole dan kemudian berjalan mendahuluinya. Ia menatap Blowhole sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia berlari dan menarik kerah jaket kulit hitam yang dipakai Blowhole dan mencium bibirnya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Private setelah melepas ciuman itu. Ia tersenyum dan kemudian memeluk Blowhole dengan erat, sangat erat seakan tak pernah mau melepasnya selamanya. "Mungkin aku gampang terbakar api cemburu, tapi sekarang aku akan belajar untuk mempercayaimu dengan setulus hatiku."

Blowhole diam. Dia kemudian membalas pelukan Private dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih…"

Mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka. Iris mereka saling bertemu. Mereka saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Mereka mendekatkan kepala mereka. Private mendongak sedikit ke atas dan Blowhole menunduk agak banyak ke bawah. Bibir mereka kembali bertemu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh, aku lupa bertanya padamu tentang satu hal, Private." Blowhole menoleh ke belakang dan melontarkan pertanyaan pada Private yang kini kembali dalam gendongannya di punggung pemuda bersurai perak itu.

"Hm? Apa?"

"Apa kau memberitahu Skipper kalau aku membatalkan kencan kita kemarin?"

"Iya. Memang kenapa?"

"…Oh. Pantas."

"Kenapa memang?"

"Dia menerorku. Dia meneleponku berulang kali dan mengirimiku pesan teks dengan isi 'Aku akan membunuhmu', 'Beraninya kau membuat Private-ku _badmood_', 'Akan kusiksa dan kemudian akan kupotong-potong tubuhmu untuk menjadi makanan penguin di kebun binatang Central Park' dan sebagainya."

"EH?! _REALLY_?!"

"Iya. Dan sekarang, aku membawamu pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan mata merahmu yang mengerikan itu. Entah dia akan membunuhku di tempat atau tidak. Hahaha~" Blowhole berujar tenang. Membuat Private kalang-kabut.

"Kalau begitu, jangan pulang sampai mataku kembali seperti semula! Anggap saja ini kencan kita!" Private mengusulkan. Blowhole tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Karnival lagi? Atau tempat lain?" tawarnya.

"Kemanapun kau membawaku, aku akan ikut~" balas Private dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya yang manis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**INI KENAPA OOC BANGET MASYAOWOH~ TT_TT CHEESY BANGET!** ;;A;; Bukan gegara kebanyakan nonton sinetron sih tapi… tapi tetep, gue bingung kenapa gue nulisnya kebablasan cheesy-nya. Maaf banget buat **NakamaLuna **yang udah rikues, tapi fic-nya malah gini… Maaf, yah, Chinta… Aku rasanya mengecewakanmu, deh… 8"D Dan maaf juga buat readers semua yang mengharapkan cerita seru tapi malah dapet cheesy tingkat dewa beginih… 8"D Pengennya nge-fluff, tapi cheesy. Pengennya ga OOC berlebih, tapi kebablasan dark dan gue kaga PD buat publish. **#dor **and btw, maaf banget kalau ada banyak typos di sini. :")**  
**

Itu aja deh… 8"D I'm still new in this fandom although I've watched the whole episodes of PoM. But still, mind to gimme a review for this? :"D So I can write another PoMI fanfic with a good storyline… :") **#woi**


End file.
